creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fullmoon67
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:JazzyQueen page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Shining-Armor (talk) 02:25, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry You know how I told you about the 1998 Hewlett Packard desktop? It fired up, and was unlocked, but, It is so outdated that the internet basically rejects it, and it is too old to update it's internet. Sorry FullmoonMr. Black Ops, out. (talk) 12:57, May 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey guys i have to start editing more Emily4ever (talk) 15:16, June 27, 2013 (UTC)Fullmoon67 Just saying hi Hi its just me so I'm here to say I won't be able to chat for a week starting from today. And I'm not sure I will be on next week but I will try. I won't be on for a week because I'm going to my dad's house. I will still be on this Site though. And I might make some visits to the chat but I won't be able to talk because this tablet won't let me press friggen enter. So umm yea ( :Katrina Garcia 16:57, July 1, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan pie i like pie Why did u block me on youtube? :( Hi Hey sorry i dont come on much anymore, but if you want my quotev account, look for BeautifullyInsane. JeffTheKillerFan (talk) 21:12, December 26, 2013 (UTC)JeffTheKillerFan Welcome back! Welcome back old friend, it's been such a long time. You're actually very lucky I saw this, I've basically stopped using wikia x3 CPW kind of went to crap a year ago, and the MLP wiki went to crap about 6 months back. I'll check periodically for your replies, but I've been busy in life. I'll meet you in chat one day soon and give you another way to contact me, if you have a facebook account :) Give me Whiskey or give me De...I mean Scotch (talk) 16:19, November 18, 2014 (UTC) hey are you alive hey it's noah are you alive also fred savage has a really punchable face (talk) 13:36, July 16, 2016 (UTC)